Holding On And Letting Go
by flower gettin' lady
Summary: Faye comes to Diana for comfort after the night the witch hunters captured the Circle on Halloween. Oneshot, Fayana. Written for ANIME2124


**A/N: Here's the prompt: "could you do one with faye freaking out over when diana nearly got killed by the witch hunters? Like her going over to dianas soaking wet from the rain or something like that."**

**Anyway, here's my oneshot for that. Also, I'm open to more prompts.**

Diana was seated at her bed, slowly brushing through strands of wet hair. After Adam's impromptu visit she had been too restless to sleep, and too confused to settle down and do homework. It drove her insane, wondering if Adam liked Cassie. It was obvious he noticed her more than other girls, but there was no real way to tell if Adam liked her. He acted like he was still in love with Diana, and Diana somehow couldn't believe it.

A knock at the door shook her out of her stupor. _Who could it be? _Her dad was out doing something business related, so she had to go answer the door. Was it Adam again? Diana had a feeling that if he'd come back he would have just walked in again.

When she opened the door Diana saw Faye, soaked from the rain. "Faye?"

Faye was shivering, her jacket wrapped tightly around her body. "D-Diana."

"Faye, what are you doing?" Diana asked, pulling her into the house. "You must be freezing. Why are you running around in the rain?"

Faye clutched her jacket around her even tighter and mumbled something unintelligible. Diana noticed that she was shaking.

"Faye, what's wrong?" Diana demanded. "Please, you're scaring me."

"Tonight…" Faye gulped. "W-When the witch h-hunters…" she stopped, choking and gasping as tears cascaded down her face. "I-I was so scared."

"Oh, Faye." Diana knew she should have known. Very few things could scare Faye, but the Circle had never dealt with stuff like this before. She should have checked on Faye.

She led Faye to the couch, forcing the soaked jacket off Faye's shoulders and finding the biggest, fluffiest, warmest blanket they had in the house. "Take this, Faye." Faye pulled it around her body, sniffing. "Do you want to talk?"

"How are you so calm?" Faye said suddenly. "How are you okay with this? You almost died, Diana, he was going to kill you first!"

Diana was taken back by the note of hysteria in Faye's voice. "I know, but I didn't. It's better if I don't think about it, otherwise I won't be able to sleep tonight."

Faye continued as if she hadn't heard Diana. "You just sat there. You sat with your eyes closed, ready to die in the most dignified way you could. How did it not scare you? You just _sat_ there, like you were willing to die peacefully."

"What?" Diana asked. "Faye, I'm fine, really."

"I almost lost you!" Faye shrieked, voice cracking. "How are you so damn calm right now?"

Dian said, "You almost lost me?"

"I love you! Damn it, Meade, I love you! I love you and I think I always have and you almost freaking died and I never told you!"

Diana gasped. "You… you mean that?"

"Of course I do." Faye sobbed. "I know you probably think I'm pathetic. I can leave—" she started to get up, but was roughly pulled into Diana's lap.

"Hey, hey." Diana soothed. "You don't have to leave."

"But—"

"Look," Diana began, "I love you too."

Faye's eyes widened, the hope in them nearly blinding. "Really?"

"Yeah. I've always loved how you make faces at me at me across the classroom when Mrs. Hetford goes on and on, how you let me see who you are underneath all the snarky comebacks and bad girl front." Faye laughed weakly, trying to wipe away the tears. "I remember the first time Adam and I had a fight, how he called me insecure you walked up to him and hit him, then made me go home with you so I could cry myself to sleep. I noticed how you like to sit next to me whenever we have the same lunch, or a Circle meeting, or if we're just hanging out. I remember dancing with you at Homecoming last year because Adam was sick and I wanted to go. I remember you holding my hand when I got scared and couldn't go on that rollercoaster in that ridiculous amusement park, and how you held my hair back while I was throwing up in the bathroom afterwards."

Faye wiped underneath her eyes, smearing mascara. "You really noticed all those things?"

"Of course I did." Diana said. She gently pushed Faye's wet hair out of her eyes. "Why wouldn't I? You've always been so nice and gentle around me… or you used to be. What happened to us?"

"I-I don't know." Faye admitted. "I guess with high school and the Circle things got crazier, and you got control freak-y with everything magic related."

"Control freak-y?"

"You know what I mean. And you were so busy with Adam, I guess I got mad at you and decided lashing out was the best reaction to it."

Diana felt ears coming to her own eyes. "I'm so sorry, I never realized you felt left behind."

"It's just…" Faye sniffed, rubbing her nose with her sleeve. "Melissa had Nick, and you had Adam. Even when Cassie showed up it wasn't any fun, because Cassie is just Cassie."

"I have time for you now." Dian offered, handing Faye a tissue. "Starting now, actually. You need dry clothes and a shower."

Diana managed to coax Faye up the bathroom and left her with a pair of clean pajamas. When Faye finally emerged her eyes were still puffy, but she looked better.

"I'm sorry I freaked out like that." Faye said sheepishly, sitting on the edge of Diana's bed. "I just kept thinking about what would have happened if you had died and I never told you I loved you."

In an instant she was crying again, the heartbroken sobs causing Diana physical pain. She gathered Faye in her arms, shushing her and stroking her hair until Faye's breathing slowed, interrupted by the occasional hiccup.

"Are you going to be okay?" Diana asked softly. She felt Faye's head bump against her collarbone, her head shaking wildly, signaling no. "I'll stay here until you are. I promise."

She pulled Faye underneath the covers, letting the dark-haired witch curl up in her arms. They would figure it all out in the morning. For now, Diana had to make sure Faye was safe.


End file.
